The Flower That Blooms In Adversity
by AuthorChick96
Summary: Kashi Miyazaki is like any normal student at Ouran, except that no one outside her adopted family knows she's a girl. But when she gets mixed up the hosts, they may find out that Kashi isn't all she seems on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I've been wanting to write an Ouran fanfiction for a while, so this is my experimental chapter, I guess. I wanna see how well it's received and based on that I'll make any changes I need to. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As I stood before the ornate gates of Ouran Academy, I couldn't help but feel like going here was a really, really bad idea. It was the alternative of going to the high school in Hokkaido where I'd been living for the last three years, but I'd never been this nervous in my life.

You see, my dad (or my adopted dad) got his company transferred from Hokkaido just after I'd graduated from middle school, so when my mom (adopted mom) handed me a bunch of pamphlets for the schools in the area, it had ultimately come down to Ouran. It was either that or St. Lobeila Academy, and after what happened at my last school, I wasn't anxious to be on stage again.

My name is Kashi Miyazaki. I'm fifteen years old, and the most important thing to keep in mind is that I'm a girl. _No one else knows about that Kashi; suck it up and do it!_ I steeled my nerves with the knowledge that no one in the school knew my secret.

Of course, that didn't stop any of the girls of the school from whispering about me as I walked hall: "He's so handsome; almost beautiful." "I wonder what he could be thinking about . . ."

I was taken for a boy a lot recently: my short black hair with neon blue bangs (my brothers' idea), green eyes, and most importantly, my lacking of the two things that really define a girl. My mom keeps telling me that I'm just a late bloomer, but I still think that Mother Nature is out to get me.

I managed to make my way to my class and I walked into the room bashfully. As I waited for the bell to ring, I thought about how much I hated being the new kid. It was like that in middle school too: everyone had gone to school together in previous years, so they already had people they could talk to. It made me long for the friends I had left back home in Hokkaido; they'd really accepted me as I was, not because I was a Miyazaki, or because they felt sorry for me.

"Excuse me?" said a voice. I turned to see a girl about my age standing next to me. She had dark curly hair with a rosy tint to it, which stood out against her pale skin. Her hazel eyes never left mine as she indicated the seat next to me.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" she wondered. Her voice was a little quivery, but other than that she showed self confidence in every word. I nodded my consent and the girl sat next to me. She of course wore the required Ouran uniforms for girls: a yellow long-sleeved dress with a high necked collar and a thin red ribbon.

I was a special case I guess. The chairman knew that I was a girl, but none of the dresses would fit me around the chest, so I'd been allowed to wear the boy's uniform as long as necessary: black shoes, black pants, white dress shirt, periwinkle blazer with the Ouran logo emblazoned on it, and the striped tie. It was actually a lot more comfortable than you might think.

Anyway, I didn't want to be rude, so I stuck out my hand to the girl.

"I'm Miyazaki Kashi." I told her, hoping that the use of my family name would be all right in this situation. The girl returned my handshake.

"Wakayama Mikazuki. It's nice to meet you, Kashi." Mikazuki smiled at me. The bell rang for class to start, and I watched each student enter. A lot of the girls looked at me and started whispering to their friends behind their hands.

Them I could deal with; it was the guys I was really worried about. Out in the schoolyard, I'd seen more than one evil death glare given in my direction. _Make a wrong move, and you may very well wake up one morning with a knife pressed to your neck,_ my older brother had teased. Now I was starting to think that he may not have been lying.

"Good morning class. First off, I'd like everyone to welcome our newest student, Miyazaki Kashi." The teacher immediately pointed me out, and the pressure of several pairs of eyes was suddenly on me; I shrank further into my seat.

Once Sensei got the lesson going, I felt a stab in the back of my neck, and I whirled to see two redheads focused on me, the one on the right with his hand in a cocked position.

"Really mature you guys." I mouthed, pulling a face. Mikazuki stifled a laugh and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That's Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They act like that sometimes."

"So you know them?" She nodded.

"They've always kind of kept to themselves while they were in middle school, but since they've been in high school they've come out of their shells." She explained. I was starting to get comfortable being around her; maybe I would make an actual friend or two.

I looked back at the redheads; the one on the left was staring at me from the corner of his eye, but he looked away once he caught me watching.

* * *

~~Regular P.O.V~~

Host club had just ended, and Hikaru sat by the window with Kaoru. His thoughts were mostly on this new kid Miyazaki. He reminded the older Hitachiin of Haruhi when he had first met her: shy and slightly antisocial.

It was at that moment that Kyoya spoke up from behind his computer screen.

"Hikaru, Kaoru: isn't there a new student in your class?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" the twins asked in unison.

"What's the name of this student of yours?"

"He said his name was Kashi Miyazaki. He seems really nice." Haruhi spoke up. She'd been studying at the table and had overheard the conversation.

Kyoya typed rapidly onto his keyboard, bringing up a name and a face.

"Here he is. Kashi Miyazaki: 15 years old, black hair, green eyes, star sign is a Leo. He's also the only child of the Miyazaki family and is set to inherit the company within the next few months." Kyoya read off. By this point, all seven of the hosts had gathered around Kyoya's laptop, staring at the picture of Ouran's newest addition.

"Kassa-chan is kinda cute isn't he?" Hunny noticed, holding onto his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. His ever faithful companion Takashi, aka Mori, let out a short "Yeah."

"Although this does leave a question: why is he inheriting his family's company at such a young age? His parents must have a lot of faith in him." Tamaki pointed out. Haruhi had been pondering such a question since it had been mentioned.

"It says here that Kashi's parents were killed in an accident during an earthquake, so the family lawyer allowed him to choose the age at which he'd become the head. Apparently the Miyazaki Company is actually multi-faceted: they have multiple branches and they're spread all over the world. Do you think they've had any interactions with your family, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"It's likely; I'd have to ask my father about that."

Kaoru had stopped listening and was now staring at Tamaki being in his "sulking corner".

"Hey, Boss? Are you okay?" Hikaru asked, knowing that the boss had something up his sleeve even if it didn't seem like it.

"It's just so tragic; losing one's family to something so horrible." Tamaki suddenly went into his idea mode.

"Gentlemen, we must take matters into our own hands and see to it that Kashi is made welcome here at Ouran! Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi: since he's in your class, I want you to get him interested in the Host Club." The king declared, singling out the three first years.

"He doesn't say a whole lot to anyone," Hikaru protested.

"The only student we've seen him actually talk to is that Wakayama girl." Kaoru finished.

"So if he won't talk to us, than how do we get him interested?" Twin unison. Haruhi thought about that for a while.

"Hey Tamaki-senpai: If you want me to, I'll talk to Miyazaki during free hour." She at least wanted to get to know Kashi for her own benefit if things didn't work out according to Host Club plan. And she didn't get why the twins couldn't just go up and say hi, but she didn't have a long time to think about that, as she was suddenly wrapped in one of Tamaki's "loving embraces".

"Oh Haruhi! You really are the best daughter ever!"

"Will you get off of me?!"

* * *

**So there's chapter one. I hope that those of you reading enjoyed it, and don't forget to drop me a review or a follow/ favorite. **

**The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you. We'll see ya then!**

**~~Sady Mordan**


	2. Kashi's Introduction

**It's me again. I've had this chapter written for a while, but I had to go through and make a few tweaks before I could deem it worthy of posting. I really appreciate all the favorites and follows and reviews I've gotten so far. They helped inspire me in my editing of this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School or the song that is used. the song is "All the Right Moves" by OneRepublic.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I came home from school that day and immediately darted for the sanctuary of my room when my older sister Natsuko stopped me on the stairs by grabbing the collar of my blazer.

"So how did it go convincing the entire populace of Ouran Academy that you're a boy?" She sneered at me. Natsuko and I didn't really see on the same level, one reason being that I was taller than her by about three or four inches. The other was the fact that I wasn't into the whole "girly-girl" persona that I had once portrayed. I guess I was just tired of immature boys making fun of me because I liked to do "boy stuff" and I was a girl.

That's the main reason I wore the male uniform of Ouran. I sighed and managed to relinquish my older sister's perfectly manicured grip on my jacket.

"Worked pretty well actually; the girls were practically falling at my feet." I replied snidely, loosening my tie. Natsuko gave me a glare, which I ignored and raced up the stairs before she could catch me again.

Up in my room, I was dressed in a gray camisole and paint splattered jeans, sketching away at a drawing on canvas with a well-used piece of charcoal. It was an old photo of my parents on their wedding night, and I planned on finishing the painting by the night of their anniversary. The one thing I was debating on was whether to use oil based paints or watercolors.

I'm sort of an artist of many mediums, which includes dance and music. I have my art studio in my room; my dance on the third floor, and then Dad sound proofed the basement.

There was a knock on my door, and my older brother Kekkaishi poked his head in.

He isn't my brother by blood, but he's the oldest of the Mainichi family, and also the only boy. After him, it goes Natsuko (age sixteen and a second year at Ouran), me (fifteen and a first year), Akiru (fourteen and a 3rd year middle school at Ouran), and Emi is the youngest at thirteen and a 2nd year middle school. Kekkaishi is a third year high school student.

"Hey String Bean: dinner's ready." said my older brother. He's been calling me that since I was kid, since I was so skinny; I still was, so the name stuck. I pushed at a strand of hair that had gotten stuck behind my glasses. I only wore them when I was at home or I was working on a project.

"I'll be down in a second." I responded.

"What'cha workin' on?" Kekkaishi looked over my shoulder with an impressed whistle as I set down my charcoal.

"It's my mom and dad on their wedding night. And I've got four months, five days, 22 hours, and fifteen minutes to finish it." I said, wiping charcoal dust on my already paint splattered jeans, and then standing up to stretch.

"Not like you're counting or anything." My brother chuckled. I smiled at him. Kekkaishi and I always got along where Natsuko and I did not, so everything balanced out for me.

"But I'll allow myself a break for a day or two." I put my arm through my brother's. "Come on; I'm starving.

* * *

Dinner that night was no different than any other: the kids were making faces at each other across the table, and Mom and Dad were having an over lapping conversation. I dragged my chopsticks through my ramen, chin in my hands and not really listening to anything anyone was saying.

My adopted father was the head of the Mainichi Company. He and my biological father had been really great friends as boys, so now I was living with them and learning from him how to run my family's business when I was set to inherit it.

My adopted mother had several clothing lines, which I'd modeled for when I was younger and my hair was longer. She often looked at me like she wanted her built in supermodel back, but that ship was long gone and had crash landed on a desert island. I'd considered taking her up on the offer to model again, but my subconscious kept smacking my metaphorical hand away saying "Bad!"

"So how was school today, kids?" Dad asked, shaking me out of my thoughts. I was about to answer when Natsuko let out a squeal that just about burst my eardrums.

"Absolutely amazing! I think I'm in love!" she clasped both hands over her heart and sighed dreamily. I leaned over to Kekkaishi.

"What's with her?" I asked behind my hand. He shrugged, just as confused as I was.

"What made it so amazing, dear?" Mom asked, slightly taken aback at my older sister's enthusiasm.

"Tamaki Suoh: even his name is beautiful. He's so sweet and kind, and the way he calls me 'Princess' . . ." She rambled on like this for a while, and I caught the eyes of my younger siblings in the process. I made a gagging face, which made Akiru snort into his ramen, and Emi stifle a laugh. I sighed through my nose.

"He sounds a little fake if you ask me." I said blatantly. Natsuko glared at me and then surged upward from her seat.

"Tamaki is completely sincere! He's a wonderful gentleman, which you'd know if you bothered to show any interest in boys." She defended, her cheeks flushed. I just rolled my eyes.

"May I be excused?" I said, setting my chopsticks over my bowl. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with my sister's romantic fantasies, and I had something more important to get back to.

"Although I do think that you and the Hitachiin brothers would get along swimmingly if given the chance~~. . ."

"No way, big sister. If I start showing interest in boys, people are going to get the wrong idea." I interrupted, making my way back upstairs. I had no interest in becoming friends with those immature, soulless redheads.

* * *

The next morning, I sat on one of the benches in the school's rose garden (It was more like a labyrinth). I gummed the dull end of my pencil while my fingers tapped like I was playing the piano on my knee. I'd been working on a song for a while, but I couldn't get one part down; everything I'd tried just hadn't worked.

_I think my muse hates me right now,_ I thought to myself as I also sang,

_Be the king of hearts, and you're the queen of spades,_

_And we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers— _

"It sounds wonderful." Said a voice, and I jumped with a startled sound. Standing there looking at me curiously was the honor student I'd heard about: Fujioka Haruhi.

"Fujioka-san, you scared me." I said, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Sorry. I didn't wanna interrupt you; it sounds really good." he apologized.

"Maybe so, but I'm kind of in a slump right now." I commented, shutting my songbook closed and sliding it under my sketchbook.

"How so?" Fujioka sat next to me on the bench.

"Well, I'm working on a project that has to be done in the next couple of months, and while I'm almost done with the basic sketch, I've gotta add some color to it. So I've been debating over watercolor or oil based paints. People are always telling me that the watercolor is better, but I've never understood why." I muttered that last part mostly to myself. "That and my creative juices just aren't flowing."

"Is there a big difference in the time it takes to finish a project with the two?" He asked me.

"Well water color takes a little longer because you have to do multiple coats to make any of the colors show up; oil paints are messier and harder to clean up if you make a mistake." I explained as we walked to the classroom.

"If I had to be honest, I'd say you should go with the oil paints; maybe people would realize that those are just as good as your water colors." Fujioka said. I smiled at him.

"I also wanted to apologize for Hikaru's antics yesterday." He said sheepishly; I waved it off.

"It's not that big of a deal really; I've dealt with guys like him before all through middle school." We took our respective seats, and I twisted around so I could talk to Fujioka.

"Where'd you go to school?"

"Up in Hokkaido; my dad's company transferred him here just after my third year. He got really excited when I decided to come here." My hand went to the locket I had hidden under the three or so layers of my shirt: it was a picture of me and my parents on my eleventh birthday, just before they died. My dad saved up to send the three of us to the cherry blossom festival every year, as a sort of birthday present. It'd been hard to accomplish that during my first couple of birthdays, since my parents had been living in America at the time.

Inside the tiny circular container was that picture: Me riding on one of each of my parents' shoulders in a shower of swirling cherry petals, and a still fresh one from that day. I was growing a cherry tree outside my sound studio window.

"That's so cool." Fujioka's voice penetrated my thought bubble.

"Oh Kashi! There you are; I was looking for you." I grimaced as my older sister made her way through the crowd of loitering first years.

"What's going on Natsuko?" I wondered, trying not to sound exasperated.

"Mom just called and said to tell you that you'll need to ride home with me today. So it looks like you'll be coming to club with me today!" She sounded upbeat but I could hear the smirk in her statement.

"Do you two know each other?" Fujioka sounded confused.

"Natsuko is my older adopted sister." I explained, jerking my thumb dismissively in her direction. I ran a hand through my hair.

"All right then; I'll suffer through it." I admitted defeat. Natsuko tilted my face up to look her in the eyes.

"And smile pretty because the boys will be watching. I bring you up anytime I get the chance in a polite conversation."

My face went beet red. So how many people knew I was really a girl?

"I'll see you there as well, Haruhi!" My sister waved her goodbyes and went off to her own class.

I put my head down on the desk. _I am so dead,_ I thought.

"Kashi, are you okay? Who was that girl that was just in here?" I looked up to see Mikazuki watching me with concern.

"My sister the romantic whirlwind." I muttered.

This was going to be a very long afternoon.

* * *

**So, there's the next chapter! The rest of our favorite Hosts will be appearing soon! Hope to see you again soon!**

**The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you. We'll see ya then!**

**~~Sady Mordan**


	3. My Dirty Little Secret

**Me again! :D I gotta say: I'm really enjoying writing this story. I wasn't sure if I'd really get my creative juices flowing with it, but it's been working out pretty well. **

**Opinr: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story; it makes me happy. **

**In-The-Shadow-Of-The-Robot: Thanks! **

**Sayonara Yasahii Akumu: I haven't read that story yet but I will check it out sometime. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3

You can imagine that I was pretty stressed the rest of the day. No one came up to me and whispered that they knew I was a girl, but I was still a little paranoid.

Once school let out, I waited for my sister outside the second year classroom. I was leaning against the opposite wall to avoid getting smashed by the door (it has happened to me before) doodling with a marker I'd randomly found at the bottom of my school bag. Being ambidextrous was a blessing in disguise that I'd learned to live with.

At that point, I was shading in a map of Japan on along my forearm when the lock clicked on the door. I finished the stroke, slid my sleeve down, and redid the buttons to hide the ink marks.

A sea of second years poured out of the doors, and some of the girls were a little pink in the cheeks and giggling hysterically as a tall and graceful blonde guy passed by me. Like anyone else, he completely ignored me, and I wasn't sure why it stung when he did.

"You're out early." Natsuko said to me once she saw me. I put my hands on my virtually nonexistent hips.

"Actually I've been out since 3:00, which is when class is _supposed_ to end. What held you up?" I wondered, exasperated at the fact that my sister was dragging me by the wrist to our destination.

"Sensei went off on a tangent and didn't realize the bell rang until he paused for breath." She told me, pulling to a stop in front of a set of doors, the sign above read "Music Room 3".

"A music room?" I shot my sister a confused look.

"It doesn't get used very often I guess, so the Hosts all meet here." Natsuko pushed the doors open, and a chorus of "Welcome" reached my ears. I raised a hand to block out the bright light and sudden bombardment of rose petals.

"I hope you boys don't mind, but I had to drag my poor brother along with me. Can't very well have him going on home alone." My sister heaved a dramatic sigh and pinched my cheek. My deadpan expression made it clear that at times I really couldn't believe my sister and her theatrics.

I gave the group on front of me a once over, and my eyes widened when I saw the two infamous redheads that sat behind me in class.

"You two!" I exclaimed, recoiling. They gave me bored, blank looks like they had no idea what I was talking about.

"Interesting; I wasn't aware that this young man was related to you, Miss Mainichi." A guy with black hair and glasses looked me over like I was interesting specimen under a microscope. I resisted the urge to cover my flat chest. What good would that have done?

"Well, not by blood; he's my adopted brother, you see." Natsuko squeezed my shoulders and smiled in my direction warmly. "But we love him like real family."

"Does this brother of yours have a name, my dear?" It took me a while to find my voice after the guy with the lighter blonde hair spoke up and breached the distance between us in three strides. I found myself staring at his chest for a second before I looked up into his violet eyes.

"My name is Kashi." I replied, fighting back the blush that was threatening to appear on my cheeks. If I blushed right here, right now, they'd get the wrong idea.

Haruhi peered around Mr. Suave and caught my eye, waving. I returned it, smiling at a familiar and friendly face.

Other than the twins, the blonde, Haruhi, and the black haired boy with the glasses, there was a tiny (and I'm not kidding, tiny) boy with dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes holding a stuffed bunny as he rode on the shoulders of a seriously tall guy, also with dark hair and matching eyes.

"So you know Haruhi and the twins already; allow me to introduce the rest of the Hosts:" Natsuko indicated each of them in turn.

"Kyoya Ootori, vice president; Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, third years; and this is Tamaki, president of the Host Club." Natsuko's voice got a little breathy at the end. I bowed respectfully to each of them.

"Pleasure to meet the three of you. My sister speaks very highly of you." I said, and I could feel Natsuko freeze up behind me. She hadn't been expecting me to say that. I noticed Kyoya looking at me strangely, and then a smirk turned up the corners of his mouth.

_He knows . . ._ a little voice seemed to say to me.

~~~Later~~~

_Well this is awkward,_ I thought as I sat uncomfortably on one of the velvet couches that lay scattered around the room. Natsuko had kind of just left me to my own devices while she went off to be fawned over. I stared absently out the window and tapped out Beethoven's' 5th on my knees.

"Miyazaki?" A voice shook me and I looked up to see one of the brunette girls from my class staring at me, her face pink.

"Hi; is something wrong?" I wondered. Her face turned even redder and she began playing with her hair.

"No; nothing's wrong. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Chiyoko. And well. . ." She stuttered, obviously not sure what to say.

"If you're wondering if you can sit with me I don't have any problem with it." I told her, making room and indicating that she should. Chiyoko gave me a shy smile and sat next to me.

"So are you hosting now, Miyazaki?" She asked of me. I laughed; not at her, but at her suggestion.

"Nah; my sister dragged me along with her so I'm just sort of here on the sidelines."

"Which one is your sister?"

I pointed across the room to where Natsuko was having an intense flirting session with the Pres.

"She's the one with the dirty blonde hair being fawned over." Chiyoko followed my gaze and let out a small "oh."

"She's been requesting Tamaki a lot lately; I think she might be obsessed with him."

"You may not be far from the truth." I replied, resting my head on my fist. Chiyoko blushed at my action; I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh Kashi~~!" I grimaced at the sing song voice of my sister. I gave her a raised eyebrow and she waved me over.

"Excuse me." I stood and walked over to my sister, dreading whatever it was that she had up her uniform sleeves. "Can I help you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." But Natsuko wasn't the one who spoke. I whirled slightly and caught sight of a smug looking Kyoya standing behind me.

"Ootori-senpai, wha-?" I stuttered, but Kyoya put a firm hand on my shoulder and steered me away from the girls who were giggling hysterically. Once we were clearly out of earshot, I removed Kyoya's hand from my shoulder and looked him right in his scheming eyes.

"So what is it you obviously want to talk to me about?" I questioned, trying to hide that I was scared out of my wits. I kept my trembling hands in my pockets so Kyoya wouldn't see.

"It's quite simple actually. . . _Ms._ Miyazaki." Kyoya smiled at me triumphantly.

* * *

**Wahh? Well now that Kyoya knows Kashi's a girl. . .**

**Kashi:_I'm pretty much screwed._**

**I hate to say it but yeah; you are.**

**Anyway, I am open to any suggestions that you loverly readers may have, and I look forward to seeing you next time!**

**The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you. We'll see ya then!**


	4. Selling My Soul to the Shadow King

**Hey everyone! It's me again! It took me a while to figure out where I wanted the story to go. That's the bad part about writing; depending on how your story starts, that's how the rest of it is gonna go, based on your beginning. ANyway, I'd like to address the reviews from the last chapter:**

**MusicOfMadness: **Knowing Kyoya, he probably did. Because he's devilishly sneaky like that.

**In-The-Shadow-of-the-Robot:** Were you up at five a.m. or were you still awake? And thanks!

**Opinr: **Yeah, it didn't take very long for at least one person to find out, but then again it's Kyoya.

**Grayson's Gal:** Thanks for the advice; I appreciate it!

**And here . . . we . . . go.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I froze in fear, feeling the blood drain from my face with agonizing slowness. How did Kyoya find me out so fast when he'd barely just met me? Obviously enjoying the rate at which I was slowly losing blood, Kyoya asked me if I was feeling okay. I mumbled out something along the lines of not feeling well and raced out the doors of the music room.

Halfway down the hall, I stopped for breath and proceeded to put my head between my knees so I wouldn't throw up. I was not about to get sick because I'd never hear the end of it. Taking deep breaths helped settle my stomach and I was able to stand again a few minutes later.

"Well that was absolutely terrifying." I muttered, brushing dust off my uniform jacket with all the sarcastic and refined grace I had.

"What was?" two voices, totally in unison suddenly startled me from either side.

"GYAH!" I yelped, whirling around to see the Hitachiin twins watching me with raised eyebrows. I knew their names to be Hikaru and Kaoru, but no one except them had been able to tell who was who. I ignored my still racing heart and glared at the two of them.

"Two redhead devils appeared from the shadows and just about scared me to death; that's what!"

Smirks of triumphant made themselves visible on their faces. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you two even following me?" I demanded.

"The Shadow King commissioned us to bring you back to the club room." Said the twin on the right, using me as an arm rest.

"And if I refuse?" I wondered, my shoulder sagging under the weight.

"Then he said to use whatever methods we want." Answered the twin on the left. I raised an eyebrow of my own in question, but my train of thought was interrupted a sharp yank on my bangs.

"OW!" I shrieked.

"Holy cow; are these real?"

"Yeah and your scars will be too if you don't stop!" I threatened.

"Oh . . . look at that Hikaru; Miyazaki is testy." So the twin on my left must be Kaoru, which meant that the one who was having a field day jerking on my bangs was Hikaru.

"I'm going to ask you politely and in the most diplomatic manner that I have been schooled with: Please stop playing with my hair because 1) it is annoying and 2) it hurts." I said, my fists clenching. Hikaru let me go with a shocked look and I straightened, rubbing my scalp.

"Well . . . that settles it." The twins said in unison; I'd noticed they did that a lot. And that was before they each wrapped an arm through mine and raced me backwards down the hall.

I will admit to making some pretty odd sounds.

Anyway, the twins raced me back into the music room, which was empty now, and threw me unceremoniously onto one of the velvet couches that were spread around the floor. I landed in a way that I wasn't really sitting, but I wasn't really laying down either. The room was dark; everyone must've left by now.

Getting frustrated, I made a dash for the door, when my feet weren't touching tile anymore. I struggled as someone laid me over their shoulder so I was eye level with the standard uniform tie from Ouran. I glanced farther up and met the dark eyes of Mori-senpai, who was staring at me out of the corner of those eyes. But the look on his face was one of confusion; it made me realize that he put me over his shoulder in a very awkward way.

Great; now I can add two more people to the list of those who know I'm a girl.

Hunny-senpai leaned to the side from his spot on Mori's other shoulder and his face lit up.

"Wow, Kassa-chan! You're even cuter up close!" He gushed, little pink flowers and popping noises coming from him.

_What do I even say to that? In the days that I've been here, I've had people commenting on my looks left and right, and now . . ._

"You certainly left in a hurry." My fists clenched at the sound of that voice. I looked into Kyoya's cold eyes and tried to control my animalistic urge to fly into my "baptizing a cat" rage flail.

My brother is weird when it comes to naming my mannerisms.

"I wasn't feeling well; I thought it might be better for me to leave so I didn't embarrass myself in front of everyone by face planting on your tile." I spread my hands.

"You have quite the wit."

"I try. Now can I get down?" Mori graciously slipped me gently off his shoulder. I straightened my blazer and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"The twins mentioned that you wanted me back in the club room. So I take that to mean that you want something from me?" I asked Kyoya. He smiled in a way that reminded me of a snake, glasses flashing.

"Actually, don't answer that, because I know you do. But what is gonna take for you to—?" I stopped as I realized that everyone else in the room was listening intently to what I was about to say.

Crap.

I gestured for Kyoya to have a private conversation with me, and the two of us went into a changing room.

"What do I have to do to keep you from telling the rest of the Hosts that I'm a girl?" I whispered feverishly.

"What makes you think I haven't told them yet?"

"Please; if I've learned anything from my past experiences in business dealings, it's that a businessman never accepts a deal until the majority of the terms are in his favor. And right now, with me worrying that they," I jerked my thumb to where the hosts were outside. "Are gonna figure it out, and then everyone else in the school will find out, all the terms in the theoretical contract are in your favor." I gave him a look. "So what'll it be?"

"Smart girl." Kyoya complimented me, and then proceeded to tell me exactly what I had to do for him to keep his mouth shut. I didn't like it, but it was better than the alternative.

* * *

~~Third Person~~

"What do you think Kassa-chan and Kyo-chan are talking about?" Hunny asked, gripping Usa-chan in his arms.

"Obviously Kyoya-senpai knows something about Kashi that the rest of us don't. He's probably blackmailing him as we speak." Haruhi summarized, folding her arms over her chest. She'd noticed that Mori had shifted his gaze a little at her statement. So did Mori-senpai know something too?

"He seemed a little freaked out when Kyoya was talking to him earlier; what did he say to him?" Hikaru wondered, leaning on the back of a couch with his twin right next to him.

"Not to fret, my friends." Tamaki said dramatically. "I talked it over with Kyoya and we've decided to give Kashi a trial period."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"After hearing how all the girls have been talking about the 'mysterious green-eyed student', I thought of possibly making Kashi a Host."

"Senpai! He just got here; you can't just expect him to join a club so suddenly." Haruhi protested just as Kashi emerged from the changing room with Kyoya behind him. He had one hand in his pocket and the other was fiddling with something around his neck.

"Actually I've got no problem with it. But I wanna make something clear first: for the first few days, I will be observing only. I wanna see how the rest of you interact with the girls before I start prancing around like I own the place." Kashi gave Tamaki a sly sideways glance and got a few giggles from everyone else while Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"And Kyoya-senpai and I have agreed to something: once my request rate gets to a certain percentage, I'm out; I'm allowed to stop hosting."

"How long do you think it'll take you to reach that percentage though?" Hikaru challenged. He was beginning to like the new guy a little less than he already did.

"Hopefully I can get there before I graduate. If not, then that's what the Fates have decreed." Kashi shrugged. The twins narrowed their eyes, stood and walked over to Kashi. They were surprised to find that they could look him in the eyes. Kaoru was taken aback for a second; they were seriously green.

"You've got a smart mouth, don't you?"

"I've got a smart head; all the extra wit and intelligence just sort of leaks out when the situation is appropriate." Kashi replied, examining his nails.

"You're going to have to learn to dull the sharp tongue." Kyoya advised with an edge to his voice. "While wit is charming, too much can be a turn off."

"Oh I'm well aware of that; my sister as told me this repeatedly. And usually, that warning was accompanied by an elbow to the ribs." Kashi rubbed a spot on his side as if remembering the injuries that he'd incurred there.

Kashi gave them a sheepish smile, and the way he tilted his head made Kaoru think of . . .

"Well come forward a little more and let's get a look at you." Tamaki pulled Kashi into the light by the wrist, and Hikaru could see why the girls had gone all cuckoo over him.

He was tall and slender without being scrawny, big green eyes, and tousled black hair. The blue bangs added an air of defiant bad boy type, unless you really got to know Kashi and saw the sweet guy beneath that.

He was everything a host should be.

"Are you guys done gawking at me?" he asked, folding his arms.

"So that's where you've been this whole time!" The hosts turned to see Natsuko in the doorway, and she did NOT look happy.

"Wonderful; thanks to you gentlemen, I now have an angry sister storming towards me, which does not bode well for any of us."

"You're correct on that statement. Grab your bag and let's go!" Natsuko said angrily, grabbing her brother by the collar of his jacket.

"If I'm not dead, I will be seeing you boys tomorrow." Kashi gave them a cheesy wave, and he was gone.

* * *

~~Kashi~~

"Aren't you being a hypocrite about this whole situation?" Natsuko demanded. I was busy washing my face at the moment, ignoring my sister and the fact that she was fuming behind me. I threw the washcloth onto the sink and turned the faucet off.

"I am not going against what I said before we started at Ouran; I got roped into my current situation, okay?" I protested.

"How?" Natsuko demanded of me. I took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and then released it.

"Kyoya Ootori found me out. I don't know how, but I have my theories, and he is now threatening me with telling the rest of the Hosts." I pushed off the sink and stalked back into my bedroom, undoing my tie as I did.

Natsuko didn't say anything until I started undoing the buttons on my shirt.

"So you're meaning to tell me that the vice president of the most popular club in the school knows that you're a girl? What else does he know?"

"Star sign, blood type, music taste, and heck: he could probably know what kind of sheets I have on my bed based on Mom's online credit card receipts." I rubbed my forehead.

"Do you have a plan to get out of this? And what if the other boys find out? What are you gonna do then?"

"I don't know!" I exploded. "For the first time in my life, you can't come to me for the answers because I don't have them. It frustrates me to admit that, but it's true."

"Kashi, what do you want me to do? Because I know you want me to do something."

"I just need you to help me keep my sanity until I stop hosting." I replied, covering my face with my hands and then letting them drop to my sides.

"Any idea when that'll be?"

I sat on the edge of my bed; Natsuko dropped down next to me. Like the rest of the Mainichi family, she had her father's dirty blonde hair and her mother's brown eyes. Several times, I'd been singled out as: the adopted child, the outsider, the anomaly. I didn't belong with them, no matter what they told me. I had the sinking feeling that it'd be like that my whole life.

"If I can get my request rate either equal to, or past Tamaki's, then I don't have to host anymore. That was the deal I made with Kyoya."

"Do you even know how high Tamaki's request rate is? He's the king! It's gotta be—"

"His request rate is seventy percent." I interrupted my sister's ranting. "And I've got a very vague idea on how I can get there."

"What are you planning to do?" Natsuko asked me. I smirked at her evilly.

"Just watch me."

* * *

**And we are back in business, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for all the views, favorites, and alerts and the reviews! **

**See ya next time!**


	5. Sarcasm Gets Me In Trouble

*******has Tamaki freak out moment* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS SINCE *consults iPod* THE BEGINNING OF JULY! AAAAAAHHHHHH! *calms down* I feel like a horrible person right now; i need to go sit in my corner *retreats to emo corner with Tamaki* **

**Kashi: ._.'' Well while you're having a complete breakdown, I'll go ahead and address the reviews, how about that?**

**Shadow-Fox-2013: Well, here's your update! And thank you!**

**readaddict123: School and writers don't mix very well; Sady apologizes for this taking so long. Thank you for the compliment!**

**and here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I guess I must've looked a little stressed at breakfast the next morning, because everyone except Natsuko was giving me funny looks.

"Something bothering you, Kash?" Kekkaishi poked me in the shoulder. He could always tell when I had something on my mind, but felt it better to ask up front with the rest of the family looking at me rather than spurting out my problems.

"I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all." I answered, and then could've smacked myself for it. For as long as I could remember, I'd been susceptible to nightmares. They'd been worse when I was younger and the psychiatrist I'd been sent to finally concluded that I was suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder.

And now I was getting ready to feel the thunder.

There were the usual questions: Had I been taking my sleep medication? Did I need to see my doctor again? Had I been staying up past my bedtime watching horror movies with Kekkaishi? (I told my adopted mother not to involve him in this.)

"Nothing like that; it's just that I'm a little stressed out with being the new kid. I haven't made that many friends yet." I said, attempting to placate my family.

Mom laid her hand on my shoulder. Yeah she's my adopted mother but calling her by her first name all the time sounds weird to me.

"Sweetheart, you've got a wonderful personality; I'm sure you'll make friends soon. Just be as charming as you always are." She finished, squeezing my face between her hands. Her wedding band left an imprint, which I rubbed away as I walked down the driveway, the keys to my motorcycle in my hand.

Yeah; I have a motorcycle. I'm just a bada* like that.

"Pfft; you're seriously going to take _the beast_ to school?" Natsuko scoffed at me. I looked back at my sister; she was standing at the door of the limousine, about to get in with my younger siblings. Kekkaishi came to my rescue.

"Lay off Natsu; there are no rules against it. Besides, it'll add to that 'bad kid' impression she's got going for her." He shoved his biological sister into the car, gave me a wink, and climbed in after her.

"Are you positive you'll be all right on your motorbike, miss?" Our driver asked me. A line of concern had formed between his eyes, but I gave him a winning smile and told him I'd be fine. I slipped my helmet on for emphasis.

As soon as the limo was out of the drive, I put in my headphones, started my bike, and within seconds I was racing down the road towards Ouran. I'd wanted a motorcycle since I was eight, and with some training and a license I finally got my own when I was thirteen. It was metallic raspberry with sliver racing stripes, and it was just one more thing that made me stand out from the Mainichi family.

I certainly made the entrance I wanted. I revved to a stop, hit the pause on my music, and I could hear snippets of conversation: who was on the bike? They're so cool! That's an awesome color.

_You'd think they'd never seen someone on a Kawasaki before,_ I thought. I brought my head down, pulled off my helmet, and then swung my head around a little as I came up. I could hear several of the girls catch their breath as I did.

"Isn't that Kashi Miyazaki?" "Oh wow; he's so cool!" "Nice ride, Miyazaki." I waved at my adoring fans.

Okay, okay, I was milking the attention. But I figured I should show off a little bit so any girls might be interested once I started hosting officially. For the record I wasn't enjoying it.

I locked my bike in place and set off towards my class, running a hand through my hair.

"Um, Kashi?" A timid voice made me turn around. It was a girl that I'd recognized from the Host Club from yesterday. She had a few friends behind her, all of them with pink faces and watching the front girl's bravery. "Would it be okay if we walked to class with you?"

I thought about what she was asking, and then slipped the strap of my bag over my shoulder. I offered the girl my arm.

"Absolutely; I'd be honored."

* * *

~~Third Person~~

_First he shows up on a motorcycle and now he's like the most popular kid in our class!_ Haruhi thought to herself, watching Kashi offer his arm to the girl he'd been speaking to before. With hearts in her eyes, she looped her arm through his and the two of them walked off. At first, Kashi had seemed like a bashful and slightly antisocial person; was he still that way even though he was acting like this now?

Haruhi confronted him about his actions during free period. At her accusation, Kashi folded his arms defiantly.

"Is it against the law to be a gentleman these days?"

"Well no, but you're just acting so differently from when I first met you. What's the deal?" Haruhi demanded, slightly taken aback that she was facing Kashi's sarcasm head on.

"How am I acting differently?" He raised an eyebrow.

"This morning on your motorcycle, Mr. Bad-Boy."

"I just happen to have a motorcycle and it's my preferred method of school travel. It doesn't mean anything. I'm still that sweet guy you met yesterday." Kashi gave Haruhi a half smile and a pat on the shoulder as he walked back to the room, whispers and giggles following him. He waved at a couple people and even the guys swooned.

_Hold on . . ._ Haruhi concentrated on the retreating back of the boy in front of her . . . no; that was a GIRL!

Kashi was a GIRL!

* * *

~~Kashi~~

I was doodling in my notebook absently that afternoon and staring at the gray sky overhead. I hoped it wouldn't rain when I was riding home; I'd had that happen before and I'd narrowly missed crashing and burning on the main road.

"What'cha drawing?" Mikazuki peered over my shoulder. I showed her my sketch and her face went up a few shades.

"It's beautiful; is that a rough sketch? Or did you do it from a reference?"

"Little bit of both. It's a section of the flower maze out front." I replied, and then noticed that I'd attracted an audience. My face felt warm as I looked at the adoring faces surrounding me.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I heard one boy ask nastily. I turned towards him and stood, putting my hands in my pockets casually.

"I can't make a nice quiche."

That got a nice response of a combination of stifled laughs and outright giggling. The guy who'd spoken pushed through the crowd and stood in front of me. He had his fists clenched and got right into my face, which wasn't hard since I was at least as tall as he was.

"You've got a smart mouth, Miyazaki. I oughta punch your lights out."

"Well that would certainly get you on the good side of every prominent family in the history of Japan, wouldn't it?" I taunted, giving the room a once over.

I had stepped over a line, I knew it. The guy grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and suddenly had me hoisted in the air.

"Arakawa, stop it!"

"Put him down; he hasn't done anything to you!"

"Calm down everyone; I did antagonize him, so this is my own fault." I said, trying not to panic as Arakawa's eyes traveled dangerously close to my chest. He threw me down and I narrowly avoided hitting my head on one of the desks. He probably would've kicked me in the ribs if not for . . .

"Kassa-chan! Are you okay?" said a voice, and Hunny-senpai's upside-down face appeared above me. He was clutching his pink rabbit as usual.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I told him, standing up a little shakily. "What are you even doing in here?"

"We saw the ruckus and decided to investigate. See?" Hunny pointed to the far side of the room where Mori was now towering over Arakawa. I couldn't read my senpai's expression, but whatever was going on over there was giving Arakawa a reason to fear.

"I appreciate that, senpai. Really." I patted him on the head, and Hunny leapt into my arms with a happy giggle.

"Aww! So cute!" The girls went nuts at our display and my face flushed again. Hunny-senpai suddenly stiffened and sat up in my arms with a confused look. He met my eyes and his own got big with an almost inaudible "Oh~~"

Crap.

So, now Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Hunny-senpai knew, and I was pretty sure that Haruhi was close to or already had me figured out. The only members of the Host Club who didn't know were Tamaki-senpai and the twins.

I gave Hunny an imperceptible shake of my head and he winked at me with the chocolate brown eye that wasn't visible to the class at the moment. He nuzzled me for a second before leaping back onto Mori's shoulders and telling me that he'd see me later.

"Whew." I let out a breath and leaned against a desk as I tried to slow my racing heart. "You're running on fumes, Miyazaki; you need actual sleep." I told myself, and I promptly passed out about twenty minutes into the next class.

* * *

~~Third Person~~

Hikaru stole a glance at Miyazaki, who had put his head down on the desk and was currently asleep, though no one else had seemed to notice. Watching a little closer, Kashi's eyes scrunched up like he was in pain, and a tear slipped down his cheek.

What could he possibly be dreaming about that would cause him to cry like that?

Green eyes shot open at the sound of the bell for the end of the day, and Kashi rubbed his hands over his face, holding them over his eyes for a few seconds.

"Everything all right, Miyazaki?" Hikaru asked as Kashi lowered his hand to his mouth like he'd be sick. Those intense green eyes found the older Hitachiin's hazel ones and one eyebrow quirked upward.

"You are actually showing concern? And yesterday you were throwing paper wads at me." Kashi smirked and stood up, looping the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Well you did fall asleep; excuse me."

"Ooh; somebody woke up on the humorless side of the bed this morning." Kashi tugged playfully on Hikaru's tie and walked off.

"Hey, hey ,hey; where are you going?" He demanded. Kashi whirled and continued to walk backwards out of the classroom.

"Don't you remember? I get to creep on you guys during Host Club." He replied, wiggling his fingers. Hikaru scowled at his retreating figure; the boy was way too sarcastic for his own good.

* * *

~~Kashi~~

I know, I know; I was a horrible person for screwing around with Hikaru like I did, but it was too much fun just to be sarcastic with him. With any of the Hosts, really.

But my smart mouth did get me into trouble, like this afternoon with Arakawa and he'd almost found out I was a girl. And now that Honey-senpai knew, how long would it take for Tamaki and the twins to find me out?

Somebody snapped their fingers in front of my face and I jerked up to see Kyoya-senpai staring at me with a look of annoyance.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a habit of zoning out on your guests." He said icily. A rosy tint crept its merry way across my face as I turned my gaze away from his gray one.

"Sorry." I mumbled, reaching to sweep a strand of hair behind my ear like I did when I got nervous before I remembered that it was gone. I settled with twirling a lock of it around my finger, which resulted in several high pitched squeals from the other side of the room.

"KYYYYYAAAA!" Came the general consensus of the females in the room. I gave a sheepish smile and felt the redness in my face get brighter until I stood out like a beacon.

"You blush so easily. . ." said a voice on my right, gripping the mentioned portion of my face playfully.

". . .it throws off our original impression of you." Finished a voice on my left, twisting a strand of hair around a finger. I managed to untangle myself from the twins and stood.

"I swear if I blush anymore around you guys all the blood in my body is just gonna stay in my face." I pouted. A pair of arms then wrapped around me; I let out a small gasp.

It was Hikaru. And whatever he was going to say was cut off when he craned his neck to look at me with confusion. His arms were around my waist (What kind of impression are you trying to give off here?) but they were drawing some uncomfortable attention.

"H-H-Hikaru. . ." I stuttered. He gave a small hum of amusement.

"But you're so much cuter when you blush." He insisted. I pushed him off of me gently and apologizing to the rest of them, I dashed off to get my head screwed on again.

I knelt outside on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, taking deep breaths to push back the memories of Hikaru wrapping his arms around me. If I had been portraying my actual self as a girl, I wouldn't have pushed him off, but since I was a "male" student it made it awkward.

"Oy, Miyazaki." A voice made me turn to find Arakawa behind me. He grabbed my shirt again and hissed, "This is for humiliating me earlier."

And he shoved me into the water.

* * *

**I think this last chapter was kind of rushed, and I do apologize. If any of the Hosts seem OOC, let me know as soon as you see it, and i will go back and fix it. Any and all suggestions are welcome and appreciated. **

**Thank you to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! you all make me so happy!**

**The Ouran Host Club is waiting for you. We'll see ya then!**

**~~Sady Mordan**


	6. Getting Discovered

**This isn't one of my best chapters; it feels too rushed for my tastes. :P ANd it's a little shorter than my other chapters too, but i've had it sitting around for pretty much ever so I wanted to get it posted for you guys. Nonetheless, I'd like to address my last reviews:  
**

**Himeno-Kazehito: Here you go!**

**cruelistnightmare- Thank you so much!**

**Shadow-Fox-2013- You're very welcome! Thank you for reviewing**

**Divine Trance- updates! **

**And thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed me or my story!**

**And on we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

For a minute I panicked; I'd almost drowned when I was really little and the water had always kind of freaked me out ever since. Swimming lessons had helped, but not being able to get air into your lungs when you're not prepared for it was enough to make me squirm.

I sat up as quickly as I could, spitting up pond water and completely drenched. Arakawa wasn't anywhere to be seen but a slim fingered hand was in my line of sight. I drew my eyes up to meet with a pair of violet ones that were paired with a head of light blonde hair.

"T-Tamaki-senpai?"

"It's just a hand." He smiled and I slipped my hand into his. "So is this a habit of yours? Randomly ending up in the water?" Tamaki joked as he helped me up and back onto dry ground. I was starting to shiver due to my wet clothes.

"I didn't do it on purpose; I was shoved in." I argued. Tamaki stopped walking and turned his (holy crap) gorgeous eyes on me.

"Honey and Mori-senpai told me about your little conversation with Arakawa this afternoon. That smart mouth got you into trouble, didn't it?" Tamaki asked me. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'll take that look on your face as a yes."

"Is it really necessary for you to patronize me right now? I'm soaking wet and not in the best mood." I snapped. Tamaki looked a little shocked.

"Excuse me; that was rude." I apologized, looking away from his eyes in shame.

"It's fine; what made you run out of the room like that, if you don't mind me asking."

I did mind, but I wasn't about to tell Tamaki that. I explained my reason as we walked back to the clubroom, all the while pulling at my wet shirt and removing my blazer so it didn't hug the curves I wasn't supposed to have. My hair was still wet as I pushed it out of my eyes; I'd take care of it once I got home.

I noticed that Tamaki had gotten an odd look on his face.

"S-senpai?"

"I'm going to kill those two; it's bad enough they subject my poor Haruhi to those shenanigans but now you? Daddy refuses to let his son be caught up with those shady twins!" Tamaki suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to where I was having a staring contest with his sternum. I managed to twist my head sideways so I didn't suffocate and nervously stated, "Um, senpai? I should remind you that I'm not an official host yet; I don't think you can exactly—"

"Nonsense; you're a part of the club, official host or otherwise." Tamaki smiled charmingly down at me and I had to fight to keep the heat from rising in my face.

"Now then, let's see if we have any spare uniforms so you can get out of those. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold now." I got herded into the clubroom with Tamaki's arms around my shoulders, which only made the girls go wild again.

"I'm guessing you're used to this." I deadpanned at Tamaki's ease. He was a natural at dealing with crazy fangirls; I wasn't, and they worshipped him.

And why wouldn't they? Tamaki was essentially perfect: blonde, graceful, incredibly handsome, eyes that made any insecurity you had just melt away.

Kyoya handed me a bag with the spare uniform and showed me where the changing rooms were. It was a little tricky getting out of my clothes since they were sticking to my skin so badly, but once I'd managed to squirm out of my button down shirt and end up in my camisole I heard a small sound behind me and I whipped around.

Kaoru was standing in the doorway, a pile of towels in his hand.

We stood there for several long and silent minutes, both of us turning the same shade of red. I grabbed the towels, shoved Kaoru out the door with a hasty "Thank you!" and tried not to hyperventilate at the lingering thought that Kaoru had just seen me without my male façade.

"Oh my gosh; my day can't get any worse can it?" I mumbled.

Unfortunately for me, my day did get worse after school. Mom had gotten a call from the headmaster about my confrontation with Arakawa and had sent the warning that there'd be serious consequences if something like that were to ever happen again.

So of course, I got lectured out the ying yang when I got home, but I barely paid any attention to what was being said to me. I simply stared at a spot on the table and put on my best "I've learned my lesson" face, which I'd gotten very good at over the years.

Mostly I was thinking about Kaoru and how he'd stared at me like he'd never seen me before. I could've sworn his face turned red. And now, the only hosts who didn't know I was a girl were Tamaki and Hikaru. Hikaru I could trust to keep his mouth shut; it was Tamaki I was really worried about. What if in the midst of one his flamboyant displays of affection, got a little too close for comfort and found me out?

I went downstairs to my dance studio, changed into yoga pants and a tank top and put my earphones in. The sounds of eerie chanting and synthesized melody of M83's Midnight City began to echo in my eardrums, and as they did: my eyes closed, and my entire being began to move.

I started out with simple ballet movements such as pirouettes, but then as the song got more intense, my dancing did too. It was my way of forgetting about school, forgetting about the Host Club, forgetting about everything except me and the music.

* * *

**And that is why I feel like this chapter is kinda meh. I was going to go in to a one on one with Kaoru and Haruhi and they discuss that Kashi's a girl, but I wasn't sure where to go with it, so I omitted that little section. **

**So, in order of discovery: Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, Hunny, and now Kaoru know that Kashi is a girl. **

**Kashi: now all I have to worry about is Tamaki-senpai and Hikaru. **

**Sady: Yeah, and I didn't want the twins finding out at the same time because that's been done already, you know? **

**And something else: if Kashi starts to seem even a little Mary-Sue, let me know ASAP because I don't want that happening. **

**As always, thanks for reading and you lovely readers know the drill!**

**The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you; we'll see ya then!**

**~~Sady Mordan**


End file.
